disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Page
If you are new here, welcome to the Wiki! If you aren't new, feel free to add anything. It's highly suggested that you read over this if you would like to join the Disney Create Wikia community. We are super happy to have you as an addition to our wiki! Know Your Limits There are many people on the Wiki pertaining to different states, religions, ages, and even countries! You must know that different people tolerate different things. Some are fine with the "F Word" when others aren't. It's best not to stir up drama and keep it peaceful. Below, we've shared with you some things that should not be said/done on the Wiki, even in Live! Chat. #Swear words shouldn't be used frequently, but of course, if you don't use them much, that's fine. #Negative thoughts about your art are never okay! (Try not to; we here on the Disney Create Wiki like to keep a positive attitude.) #Spamming is not tolerated. #Personal things like your beliefs or any big argument topics should be kept out of here. This is not a place to discuss these things. #Don't talk about politics, just getting that out there, even though that somewhat goes with number four. #Don't spread rumors. If you think someone is copying or anything along those lines, make sure you have a good reason and/or proof. #Don't make nonsense pages, such as ones not generally relating to Disney Create. After all, this is the Disney Create Wiki. #Try not to be rude, as we said, we like a positive attitude here! #You can state your opinion, as long as you have a filter of what goes through your mind and what your fingers type. #Do not cause a fight, join a fight, or start up drama whatsoever even if your best buddy is fighting. (Even though this has happened many times, we look down on it.) #Be respectful to one another. Just because it's the Internet doesn't mean you can't be polite. Side Note If you see any grammatical/spelling errors here, feel free to correct them. You may also add information if needed. Thank you. Page Information and Requirements If you are making a page, stop and think, Does this relate to Disney Create in any way? If it doesn't, please make a blog post or discussion about it. Please try to be professional; many people here don't, and we'd like to fix that problem. Your page needs to have proper grammar. Make it as factual as you can and avoid adding opinion words like "I think." (Actually, making pages in third-person is a lot more reasonable; making a blog post in first-person would also make sense.) Keep reading to see things you should be careful not to do. *Do not start sentences with "So". *Try not to repeat your words. *Avoid using "Like" frequently. Example: "He is, like, so grape and wowza!!!!!" (Even just immature things on pages like this in general wouldn't be a good idea.) *Don't add in your opinion. Opinions can be added in the comments, not the page. *Try to make your sentences sound intelligent. It's really much easier to read, unlike the one stated earlier. *Don't make a page centered around hating someone, or anything along those lines. *Don't add that it was you who created the page or that you added this section; that is unnecessary. *Go to here http://disneycreate.wikia.com/wiki/The_Page_Keeper to read more about page creating/editing rules/guidelines. *Don't add emoticons to pages; this results in a page looking unprofessional and childish. * Sentences like "Here are...:" or "These are some...." These aren't actually correct and should be rephrased. Tutorials In this section, we'll show you how to add various things to the Wiki and help it grow. For further help, please check this out. How to Post a Gif.png|How to post a .gif Here is a way.png|How to post a static photo Add a Page.jpg|How to make a page Howtodolinkies.png|How to add links Blog-Post.jpg|How to post a blog thisis.jpg|How to switch to source mode Getting Your Own Avatar.png|How to get your own profile picture How to post a link (in chat).png|How to post a link in chat How to Add your Picture from DC to Wiki.png|How to download and post a picture from Disney Create How to log out.png|How to log out of Wikia If you ever need anything or have a problem, contact and Admin, like 5sunset5, Bo bo joe or lil_nan. They are really nice so dont be nervous to contact them!!